Sakaki
|image = |descr = Box Art (Bandai Chaos) |developer = Rare Azumanga Interactive |publisher = Bandai Namco Games |platforms = Bandai Extreme Bandai Revolution Bandai CD Bandai CD Revolution Bandai Chaos Bandai PocketTurbo |genre = Beat 'Em Up |released = |modes = 4 Players |ratings = T for Teen |media = }} Sakaki & Kaorin, and Lucky Star is a beat 'em up based on the characters from both the Azumanga Daioh spin-off Sakaki & Kaorin and Lucky Star developed by Rare and Azumanga Interactive, and published by Bandai Namco Games for the Bandai Extreme, Bandai Revolution, Bandai CD, Bandai CD Revolution, Bandai Chaos and Bandai PocketTurbo. The game is similar to Battletoads & Double Dragon. Though the music in the game uses BGM from the Game Boy Battletoads (most notably the theme from Stage 3 is used as BGM for stage 1 of Sakaki & Kaorin, and Lucky Star). The only exceptions are levels 2 and 5 which both keep their original themes intact. Gameplay The player has a choice of eight playable characters: Sakaki, Kaorin, Chiyo Chan and Osaka (from Azumanga Daioh and its spin-off Sakaki & Kaorin), and Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki from Lucky Star. The player must then proceed through seven stages, kicking and punching each enemy that comes onscreen. A boss is included at the end of each stage, challenging the player before they can progress to a higher level of the game. Unlike Battletoads & Double Dragon, it's up to four players (except the PocketTurbo is only two players), you have unlimited continues and you have check points (so if you loose all your lives, you start from that check point instead). Plot The Tenjouin Girls (Saki, Rin & Aya from To Love-Ru) are planning to destroy the planet earth with a giant rocket. And it's up to Sakaki, Kaorin, Chiyo Chan and Osaka to stop the rocket and The Tenjouin Girls. The girls from Lucky Star join in to help out. Ports All of its ports are the same, but the Bandai CD Revolution version has 2 more additional levels (making it nine levels in total). Voice Actors (CD and CD Revolution version Only) ''Japanese'' : Yuu Asakawa as Sakaki : Sakura Nogawa as Kaorin : Tomoko Kaneda as Chiyo Chan : Yuki Matsuoka as Osaka and Saki : Yuka Inokuchi as Rin : Hitomi Nabatame as Aya : Aya Hirano as Konata Izumi : Emiri Katō as Kagami Hiiragi : Kaori Fukuhara as Tsukasa Hiiragi : Aya Endo as Miyuki Takara ''English'' : Jessica Boone as Chiyo Chan and Aya : Kira Vincent-Davis as Osaka : Christine Auten as Sakaki : Tiffany Grant as Kaorin and Saki : Kim Prause as Rin : Wendee Lee as Konata Izumi : Kari Wahlgren as Kagami Hiiragi : Michelle Ruff as Tsukasa Hiiragi : Karen Strassman as Miyuki Takara Box Art SAK and LS Box Art 1.png|Bandai Extreme version SAK and LS Box Art 2.png|Bandai Revolution version SAK and LS Box Art 3.png|Bandai CD version SAK and LS Box Art 4.png|Bandai CD Revolution version SAK and LS Box Art 5.png|Bandai Chaos version SAK and LS Box Art 6.png|Bandai PocketTurbo version Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai Extreme Games Category:Bandai Revolution Games Category:Bandai CD Games Category:Bandai CD Revolution Games Category:Bandai Chaos Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Games Category:Beat 'Em Up Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Games